my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorenzo Martin Jr.
, |occupation= Vigilante Mercenary Assassin for (Formerly) Member of (Renounced) |affiliation= (Formerly) the Outsiders (Majaea's group) |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= On birth |debut= |voice= }} Lorenzo Martin Jr. (ロレンツォマーティンジュニア, Rorentsuo Mātin Junia) known as Lorenzo "Enzo" Volpe (ロレンツォエンツォボルペ, Rorentsuo "Entsuo" Borupe) is an outlaw and a freelance mercenary who operates within the United States. Enzo is the son of the infamous super-powered circus owner Lorenzo Martin Sr. and the retired Bulgarian actress Ekaterina Nikolova; Enzo was conceived in a dark alley while his parents apparently "got too lost in their moment of passion". After having his career cut short due to her drug addiction, Ekaterina and Lorenzo Martin Sr. would start having several arguments which would lead to them terminating their relationship and Ekaterina giving birth to Enzo without Lorenzo Sr.'s knowledge. Soon enough, Lorenzo Sr. would learn of this through his friends and would invite Ekaterina and his son Enzo to stay with him; while Enzo finally got a home, his parents fought on a daily basis and Lorenzo began engaging in petty crimes to make the ends meet due to the circus being shut down. Lorenzo Sr. would eventually be apprehended by the police after being framed for murder of a , which would put his mother in a state of depression and make her heroin addiction worse. Unable to support themselves, Enzo took to juggling baseballs and fruits on street for pennies against his mother's wishes. This would cause him to discover his natural knack for showmanship and entertainment. Enzo would eventually start working for another underground illegal super-powered circus as an aerialist, acrobat and fight initiator, however, a certain gentleman by the name of Henrik Durand would take interest in Lorenzo's natural skill-set and the ability to . Later that year, Henrik would approach Lorenzo with a job offer after the supposed death of his mother due to drug overdose; which Enzo would accept in order to both earn his bread and find a new purpose in life. Enzo would eventually finish his training under and attain the rank of Raptor (猛禽, Mōkin); becoming an assassin for the organization as he tackled criminals and corrupt political figures in order to "rinse the city clean". Motivated by his new sense of justice and the loss of his mother due to drug overdose, Lorenzo started his war on the worst that the city had to offer. He is the founding member of the rebellious anti-establishment vigilante organization known as the along with Reed Harford and Wilhelmina Amsberg. Enzo is also the successor of a certain assassin who he shares a strange relationship which borders on professional antagonism and mutual attraction. During Enzo's recollection of his Lost Days, Enzo recalls his time in the ancient assassin group that predates the Consilium est Voltur known as the and was given a new name in the form of Khial min Almustaqbal (Arabic: خيالمن المستقبل; for Wraith of the Future). After losing his sense of direction and developing a more ambigious morality, he was approached by a woman named Majaea Al Bayis who planned on training him in the ways of the Sodality to turn him into a weapon against the Consilium, in order to destroy them from the inside. He was eventually released from the Sodality after proving himself in combat with several members of the group and due to Majaea's affection for him. This title would also be the inspiration for the name Spectre (幽霊, Yūrei); a name that he adopted after returning to his city, while operating as a vigilante. By the end of his first year in Hell's kitchen as the Spectre, Lorenzo found a partner in Naomi Rayner and the two began working together due to their common dislike for mobsters. During his time with his team, Lorenzo rediscovers himself and takes on a more heroic role by redefining his codename of the Osprey (鶚, Misago) TBA~. Appearance Personality Synopsis A Streetcar Named Desire Mockingbird Epoch of the Stray Lost Days Outsiders Reap What You Sow Tales of the Deadman Night of the Living Dead Reunion We All Die At Dawn Renascence Abilities Quirk Conditioning Peak-Human Condition: Through a result of his own genetics as evident from his highly advance kinesthetic sense and natural acrobatic skill, correct developmental training from an early age at the circus, years of extensive and intense training from the Consilium est Voltur and additional training from Sodality of Phantasm in combination with a planned and healthy diet, regular sparring, action shooting, weightlifting, agility drills, trampolining, sprinting and kata practice along with an ancient REM cycle extension technique, Lorenzo has achieved what can only be considered as peak human physical conditioning. He also uses portable bio-feeback machines and top notch exercise tools to constantly maintain this level of conditioning. Lorenzo due to achieving the very peak of his own body's potential is on par with several low-tier enhanced humans and other extremely advanced and well trained human beings; with his conditioning possibly exceeding those who simply use a quirk to enhance their physicality. By matching and even out performing some of his mentors in combat, he has proved that he is far superior to avant-garde athletes. His strength, speed, agility, reflexes, sensory skills, endurance and stamina border on enhanced levels and while under the effects of adrenaline, he has proven himself to perform several mid-tier enhanced human feats. He represents the pinnacle of human physical abilities much like Stephan Rothenberg before his cybernetic enhancement (though one could argue that since Lorenzo did beat him that he is still superior) and Agent 10. His physicality, especially due to his dedicated diet, genetics, mental discipline and regimen actually exceeds that of people who abuse the Six Veined Herb. As mentioned by Frane Ramon, he is even more agile and has greater travel speed on his foot compared to the assassin. While an enhanced assassin such as Wylie Carver chalked up his speed to regular practice and his youth which grants him greater speed and vitality. Even the likes of Adela Amparo required a special suit and a perfected dosage of the phidium concoction to face him in combat. The Machinist actually goes out of his way to bet against a five times Olympic level gold medalist, stating he had a feeling that if Lorenzo actually tried, he would be able to win gold in every Olympic game ever created. *'Peak Human Strength': Lorenzo possesses phenomenal strength that is without a doubt extremely impressive and at the peak of human potential. He has demonstrated himself to be strong enough to lift a man over his head and throw him, casually kick down a door off with its hinges, restrain people as strong as Michael Patrick, punch through reinforced glass, send Strike flying with a kick, flip over Cannonball on her head despite her using her quirk to make herself thrice as heavy (around 660 lbs) and dent a wall by punching it. This strength combined with his striking speed allows him to generate punches that have a force of 1440 lb (at peak) behind them and can be fatal to human beings if placed correctly as it takes about 1105 pound of force to crack the human skull. Even his short ranged power punches are capable of generating 439 pounds of force. It should be noted that his Muay Thai or Boxing based punches should be significantly stronger than other martial art punches such as the reverse punches and his short ranged power punches, as they use greater striking power through proper technique and torque. As 687 pounds of force is required by martial artists to break a concrete slab 1.5 inches thick, it is possible for Lorenzo to do so. During his training regimen, he is seen moving around a wheel less cart with ten 45 lbs Olympic weights on it thus proving that he can move weights around 205 kg, he is also uses a dip belt tied down to five such plates, forcing his triceps to lift an additional 225 lbs along with his own body weight 184 lbs. He also regularly bench presses 944 lbs (twenty 45 lbs plates, weighing in at 900 lbs; the 44 lbs comes from the bar itself) and has a personal deadlift record 1025 lbs. He is also able to physically overpower people like Black Baza who was an enhanced assassin and displayed the physical strength to snap Li's tendon in his knees with a single kick. Also, after fighting Wylie for an extended period of time, he was able to knock the assassin out cold with a single punch and despite Carver recovering as quickly as he did, mentions that a punch with that kind of power would have knocked out any other human being for over half an hour. This strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to achieve a 2.56 m (8 ft 5 inches) high jump and even leap and cover a distance of 9.22 meters (30 ft 3 inches) in a single leap with a running start; he can even jump as far as 18 ft without a running head start. This leg strength also extends to kicking as he is able to generate forces around 2000 lb with his kicks and is able to leg press 2340 lbs with extreme effort. Lorenzo's strength and brute force is comparable to his mentor and is seemingly almost enhanced; this is seen from him punching down a mercenary so hard that his head was stuck into the wooden floor beneath with the punch having nigh bone shattering force behind it. This makes sense as he was also able to snap a man's neck during his time as a Raptor. Lorenzo also has extremely powerful grip strength as Lizette Caine struggled to get his grip off of her but was unable to do so. His grip strength when read by the inbuilt dynamometer meter in Lizette's suit, was read as 356 lbs. *'Peak Human Speed': Lorenzo can move, run, strike and even swim at an incredibly fast pace, faster than normal humans and even most competing athletes. He is considered to be as fast as a non-enhanced human being can be while really pushing the limits of their own human physiology. He has caught up to an accelerating vehicle and hit Régulo before he could even react. When tested, his punches were registered at 49 mph or 21.9 m/s which is actually superior to the fastest known punch from a boxer that was registered at 45 mph. While unarmed, he was able to blitz a group of police officers and took on the entire squad of six men; striking them and avoiding them before they could pull the trigger. He can run at top speeds of about 31 mph/49.8 kph and maintain this speed for over 300 meters, displaying a high level of resistance to muscular fatigue from sprinting; with such speed, he was able to outmaneuver the enhanced-assassin, Wylie Carver and keep up with Frane Ramon despite the latter having a head start. He also managed to out perform an Olympic level gold medalist by beating him in a 400m swimming race, with his swimming speed clocking at 5.73 knots (6.6 mph) thus winning the bet that Reed placed. He was also able to draw his gun and shoot down a gang of thugs accurately despite them already having drawn their gun on him; with Tatiana Jderoiu actually being surprised with his drawing speed. Using this quick drawing speed in combination with his stealth skills, he was able to sneak up behind Cull, draw out his knife and place it on his throat before Cull could finish his sentence. While more of a strength and technique feat, he was able to kick a soccer ball so fast that he sent it flying with a speed of 128 mph. *'Peak Human Stamina': His highly trained and developed body generates less fatigue-toxins than normal humans allowing him to physically exert himself for an extended period of time compared to the few minutes or even seconds that the average human is able to exert himself at peak capacity for. This becomes blatantly evident in regards to his sprinting stamina as he is able to maintain his speed for over 6 minutes (6 minutes and 27 seconds), while most sprinters find it difficult to maintain such great speeds for over 2 minutes and he can do so without experiencing major loss in breath or being over taken by fatigue. Since he is able to be participate in a fight against a dozen of men, with some of them being armed with knives, and come on top of it with him retaining enough energy to engage in a brief clash with Agent 10 in the aftermath, it becomes blatantly obvious that his level of stamina is superior to that of most human beings. He is likely capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for an hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue toxins in his bloodstream. He was also described by Frane to be "too active for his taste". **'Peak Human Endurance': Lorenzo boasts a high level of physical endurance and is able to handle a much higher level of physical stress than the average human being. He is able to withstand a huge amount of physical trauma and pain as witnessed from him surviving from a fall of 40 ft after having his suit set on fire by the cyborg Pyrohand, taking three bullet shots to the chest with his armor, being stabbed in the thigh by a concealed knife from Majaea and being beaten up and badly slashed across his torso by the subterranean warrior Svnez. He was also able to get up after having seven of Wylie's throwing knives lodged into him and managed to endure through it all. Thanks to his stamina and training, he has an excellent lung capacity and can hold his breath underwater for 8 minutes and 12 seconds. Additionally, while in his Osprey suit, he was able to survive from the shock-wave of an explosion that knocked him off the deck from the ship and into the water; showing that at least with the aid of his suit, he can withstand the pressure of deep water. During his fight with Frane, despite being weakened due to his lack of caloric intake and proper sleep the night before, he was able to last long enough to impress Frane. Additionally, he was taught to resist interrogation/torture by Majaea and is actually seen resisting the effects of hunger, sleep deprivation and waterboarding. He has also successfully resisted the painful and hallucinogenic effects of Toxin. *'Peak Human Agility': Lorenzo's agility is superior to most if not all competing non-enhanced athletes that allows him to coordinate his body with great balance, incredible flexibility and high dexterity. This allows him to perform complex gymnastic and acrobatic movements that would require years of training and practice to pull off correctly. Even when injured, he could move out of the way from an incoming bullet that was shot from a handgun. He is mostly seen using his agility to scale walls and fences as well as drastically slow down his fall from great heights that otherwise should kill him, as commented by Tatiana. He has even used a metal pipe as a makeshift pole to fling himself onto the top of a two storied building. Thanks to his parkour and gymnastics training and practiced agility drills and regular trampolining, he is able to easily climb trees and correctly position himself on top of it and is seen regularly jumping from one rooftop to the other without making much noise. He is also able to flip around avoiding and dodging attacks from enemies and is even seen outmaneuvering Reed's arrows and some of Wylie's throwing knives. Kenichi Shinoda while chasing him, praised him for not just being fast but also highly agile. He also back-flipped over a non-enhanced Bakar Cuevas; avoiding his sword thrust and kicking Bakar at the back of his head at the same time. Known for fighting smart, he even recovered from a direct hit from Cull's armor by using a series of back handsprings to redistribute the force. *'Peak Human Reflexes': Similar to his speed, his reflexes are honed to an extraordinary rate and are borderline-enhanced. He could easily match Frane and Majae's reflexes during his battle against them; despite them having a high combat speed and great reaction timing. He is also one of the first people to straight up react to and even catch one of Reed's arrows, this is notable because he was able to catch two arrows in each hand simultaneously despite Reed's bow being able to launch arrows at speeds around 235 fps. He was also able to react immediately to Wylie's throwing knives and cancelled them out with his own; he went even as far as to block one with a garbage can which he picked up from his surrounding, despite Wylie hurling them as fast as 88 km/h using his enhanced strength. He is also seen using his sword to slice an arrow in half, despite the arrow being shot from an extremely close range meaning that he had 0.0212 seconds to react. He has even avoided shurikens from Majae despite her being a highly skilled marksman and was able to launch a shuriken back at her while jumping and subsequently flipping over the incoming projectiles. His reaction timing has also allowed him to avoid and counter blows from master martial artists such as Michael Patrick despite the latter's quirk giving him an edge in the fight. Even while injured, Lorenzo was able to react to a gunshot from a handgun; though, the shooter was at a distance greater than 35 ft. His trained mind and body can react to visual stimulus 0.0170 seconds, 0.0113 seconds for an audio stimulus, and 0.0100 seconds for a tactile stimulus compared to the average 0.25, 0.17 and 0.15 seconds respectively, taken by an average human being. With the small enhancement in reaction timing provided by the Osprey suit, he was also able to detect and dodge a bullet from Strike's sniper riffle; although, he made it clear that he could not do so repeatedly; in case the Snowden chose to switch to an assault weapon. He has also reacted to things like crossbow bolts at close ranges from Rover despite her being an expert markswoman and has kicked away a frag grenade thrown at Reed Harford before the latter could even react. He has even managed to escape an assault from Lizette Caine's mini explosives, and appeared behind her just as they were exploding. Snowden even commented on his reflexes stating that no human should have a reaction timing of around 17 milliseconds. *'Peak Human Durability': Lorenzo’s muscles and bones are much harder and denser than normal humans due to his diet, genetic make up, intense training as a Raptor, additional training from Sodality of Phantasm, from the several beatings that he received under Majae. His skin and connective tissues are nearly twice as more elastic despite being marginally denser and more resilient; this elasticity along with the greater density and hardness allows him to absorb and distribute impact forces better and makes him better equipped to handle physical trauma. He has been stabbed, shot and wounded several times throughout his life and has managed to recover/escape and would likely continue to do so unless he receives a mortal wound. This biological improvement through reactive adaptation does still fail against piercing weapons and bladed tools, as his physiology is more adapted to handling shocks and impact forces better, and while that does mean that he receives relatively less damage and experiences less pain, it does not make him invulnerable to damage; as even with this advanced durability, his body likely compensates for about 15-20% impact and shock based damage but acts the same when bladed weapons or piercing weapons are involved. However, the several variations of his suits are often heavily or lightly armored as despite his impressive durability, he is just as human and thus can be stabbed, shot, slashed, blown up, etc. With his suits, he has increased durability; being highly bullet resistant in most of them, he even survived being set on fire and then falling several stories. He has also survived in the depths of the ocean. *'Honed Senses': Lorenzo has developed and honed his five natural senses to the point where they operate nearly on the highest limits of human physiology. His sense of sight, smell, taste, touch and hearing are all highly developed and make him highly alert to danger and his surroundings. His keen skills of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations and has constantly shown to be capable of sensing incoming danger by being extremely perceptive through a highly developed hearing and sight. He was able to even notice Majae in darkness despite the assassin being extremely familiar with stealth tactics. More than any of his senses, his kinesthetic sense and equilibrioception are the closest to being classified as "enhanced" as he has extreme control over his body and its components and has an uncanny ability to balance himself on objects, no matter what as seen him from walking the tightrope or landing perfectly on his feet after forming a chain of handsprings or a cartwheel. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on objects that are in motion; such as a moving train, this might be a result of his kinesthetic sense working with his sense of balance. *'Peak Human Metabolism': Lorenzo has a more advanced immune system, metabolic rate and a higher NEAT (Non-exercise activity thermogenesis) which allows him to recover from illnesses, ailments and injuries much quicker than an average human being. Kassandra Watermark noted that his body was forming platelets to stop his bleeding nearly thrice as fast as they in case of an average human adults. As a result of his higher metabolism, he also has to consume a higher amount of calories for his size, though this can be mostly attributed to lifestyle choice and activity level. His metabolism affords him greater resistance to drugs, chemicals and alcohol and allows him to recover from diseases quicker. While he does not have a healing factor as per say, he does age slightly slowly and heals a bit faster compared to the average human being; this rate difference has been estimated to be near 12-15%. While his metabolic rate or clotting rate do not directly correlate to his healing rate, that is to say, that he cannot heal thrice as fast, it does translate to his immune system's competency by making over twice as more potent and efficient. His metabolism also grants him higher resistance to drops in environmental temperature by increasing his overall bodyheat. Fighting Prowess with a single punch.]] Master Martial Artist/Highly Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *' ': *' ': *' ': *' ': *' ': Nerve Control/Manipulation: Weapon Proficiency: *' ': *' ': *' ': *' ': *' ': Overall Abilities will come for you.| Majaea to Enzo}}Indomitable Will: Master of Stealth: Master Acrobat: *'Parkour/Free-Running Training': Highly-Gifted Intellect: *'Multilingualism': *'Subterfuge Expert': *'Expert Tactician': *'Expert Investigator': *'Skilled Engineer': **'Accomplished Mechanic': *'Vehicular Driver': *'Explosives Expert': Seduction: Skilled Thief: Vast Resources/Network: Former Enhancements Wonder Formula Usage: *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Reflexes': *'Enhanced Stamina': *'Enhanced Lung Capacity': *'Enhanced Vision': *'Accelerated Healing': *'Pain Suppression': Equipment Former Equipment Trivia * Enzo's theme songs are Cascade & See What I've Become. **However, after he takes on the mantle of White Ghost, his theme changes to Brother in Arms. * According to the author, Lorenzo's favorite songs are (Fuck A) Silver lining, Desire and Young Dumb & Broke. * Lorenzo has held the most titles/monikers out of the Outsiders. **He is known by 8 different titles and over 15 different names by different people. * Lorenzo has a confirmed kill count of 86 till now. * In the past, he has had a vigilante hotline which he set up temporarily after blowing through his assimilated cash. * While working as the Osprey, he temporarily had a sidekick in his former nemesis . * Enzo does have a particular fascination for vintage pony cars and has personally owned a 1963 Impala SS Hardtop Sport Coupe, 1971 Chevrolet Camaro and a 1966 Shelby GT350 throughout different stages of his life. ** He eventually gave his 1971 Chevrolet Camaro SS to Rudy Jandre. ** The 1963 Impala SS Hardtop Sport Coupe was destroyed when Enzo faked his own death by blowing up his car. ** It is currently unknown if he is still in the possession of his 1966 Shelby GT350 as he is seen exclusively riding the Raptor Cycle. * In a possible future timeline, Lorenzo grew up to be 79 years old at the time of his death. * The White Phantasm initially using a recurve bow and arrow was a homage to Reed Harford. * He has also had the most different variations of suits, since he is constantly experimenting and upgrading his gear. **Enzo has had a total of 9 suits. With the White Phantasm Suit being his final suit. * In contrast to Osprey seen as a hero and Spectre seen as a masked menace, White Phantasm is seen as a serious threat and a criminal by Interpol, CIA and several other police agencies. Despite this, no one has been able to connect one of these identities to the other. **White Phantasm is a wanted criminal in 12 different countries. Quotes Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassin Category:Vigilantes Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Outsiders Member Category:Outsiders member Category:Martial Artist Category:Expert Martial Artists Category:Earth 0 Characters Category:Assassins